


[Cover Art] for "Recovery Position " by Ryolight

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Recovery Position " by Ryolight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Recovery Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518072) by [Rhyolight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight). 



I've had a recovery weekend and needing succour after a horrible week of PMS angst I spent it reading Rhyolight's story. As you know I spend my time trawling AO3 for decent Post-Reichenbachs and this is about the best long one I've found. How she has made beautiful sense of the Post-Series Two events and yet the official writers couldn't even manage it themselves I will never know. The voices here are perfect and the interactions of all the characters brilliant.

I couldn't only do one cover for this so I decided on creating two alternative ones. The text in the covers is taken from John's Blog and Sherlock's letters in the story (and a lovely free handwriting font). After some digging about all over the net too, I came to the conclusion that Sherlock does not seem to be photographed with his head down and I really could have done with that for his silhouette.

 

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/8fp9AT7qIlTsd5v4U9WcBtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)   


End file.
